happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cuddles
Cuddles es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Cuddles es un conejito amarillo con mejillas rosadas que inexplicablemente lleva pantuflas de conejito rosadas. El esponjoso pelo de su cabeza y el de su cola lucen exactamente iguales. Sus orejas se mueven para coincidir con sus sentimientos, por ejemplo, si él está feliz, sus orejas permanecerán hacia arriba, y cuando está triste éstas se caen hacia abajo. Cuddles es uno de los primeros personajes de la serie. A igual que Toothy, Giggles y Lumpy, Cuddles aparece en la mayoría de los anuncios. Cuddles fue el segundo personajes en ser creado en Happy Tree Friends (siendo el primero Shifty). El creador, Rhode Montijo, primero lo dibujó en un trozo de papel con la frase "Resistance Is Futile" (La Resistencia es Inútil) debajo y así fue como los creadores obtuvieron la idea para el show. Su voz incluso es realizada por el co-creador del show Kenn Navarro. La personalidad de Cuddles es algo variada. Por un lado, puede ser peligrosamente travieso y muy centrado en sí mismo. Ambas características lo han llevado a su muerte y a la de los otros personajes. Por otro lado, él es, la mayoría de las veces, adorable, amable, dulce y cariñoso, haciendo su personalidad más compleja que la de los demás. Como se ve en Sweet Ride, le gusta andar en Skateboard. Se lo ha visto teniendo diferentes casas, pero su casa oficial es un árbol hueco, ya que es el único que aparece más de una vez (aparece en In a Jam y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). Él es particularmente buen amigo con Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky y Lumpy. Cuddles y Giggles también son muy buenos amigos y se ha dado a entender que tienen un enamoramiento el uno al otro. Con más de 50 muertes, Cuddles es el personajes que más veces murió en la franquicia Happy Tree Friends. También es el personaje que, hasta ahora, ha sido asesinado más veces por Flaky, Toothy, Disco Bear, Lumpy y Flippy. A pesar de que muere muchas veces, ha sobrevivido en Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late than Never, Double Whammy Parte 1 (pero no la Parte 2), We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio), I Nub You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, A Bit of a Pickle (debatible), Star Kringle, By The Seat Of Your Pants, You're Kraken Me Up y los HTF Break Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, Happy New Year, Youtube Copyright School y Oh Xmas Tree. Sus muertes por lo general involucran que su cuerpo sea cortado o que se le salgan los órganos. Episodios de Cuddles Muertes Famosas *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Sweet Ride *Water You Wading For *From Hero to Eternity *Dunce Upon a Time *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Can't Stop Coffin Roles como Protagonista #Banjo Frenzy #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya! #Water You Wading For? #Sweet Ride #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let it Slide #YouTube Live Episode #Cuddles' Pet Smoochie #In a Jam #Autopsy Turvy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #Oh Xmas Tree #New Season Teaser #Camp Pokeneyeout Roles como Secundario #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw Shucks! #Letter Late than Never #Wingin' It #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #A Bit of a Pickle #See You Later, Elevator #Disco Bears All #Breaking Wind #Buns of Steal #Cubtron Z Roles de Aparición #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Don't Yank My Chain #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Parte 1 y 2 #Blind Date (en una fotografía) #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up HTF Break #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Claw Kringles #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Ocupaciones #Jugador de Fútbol - A Change of Heart #Bombero - Who's to Flame #Actor de Navidad - Class Act #Temerario - Mime to Five #Periodista - See What Develops #Repartidor - Aw, Shucks! #Guitarrista de Reemplazo/Musico de Rock - In a Jam #Cantante de Villancicos - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants Asesinatos Cometidos por Cuddles *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 2 ("Strain Kringle", "Star Kringle") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("In a Jam") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 2 ("Let it Slide", "Mime to Five" junto con Mime) *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Cuddles es uno de los seis personajes en morir en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty y Shifty. *Se muestra que Cuddles sabe que muere frecuentemente, como se ve en Blast from the Past donde dice "Oh My God, Im gonna die! Not this old death again!" (Oh dios mío, voy a morir, no esta antigua muerte otra vez). *Cuddles es el protagonista de un juego llamado "Slap Happy". *En I Get a Trick Out of You se ve que tiene un ojo rojo *Cuddles es el Happy Tree Friend original y posiblemente el más famoso y querido de los personajes. *Cuddles es Skatear. *Él aparece en los primeros 9 episodios de la serie de TV. *A veces puede ser travieso y malcriado, como se ve en From A to Zoo y Water You Wading For. *Cuddles y Toothy son el primer dúo en el que ambos compañeros se han matado uno a otro. *La mayoría del tiempo, Cuddles tiene sus pantuflas puestas, pero en Happy Trails Parte 1 y en Home Is Where the Hurt Is, las pantuflas se ven fuera de sus pies después de su muerte. *Cuddles tiene un ratón de mascota, al que deja estar en su hombro y alimente con un trozo de queso en el episodio Junk in the Trunk. *Cuddles es zurdo en Can't Stop Coffin, pero es diestro en In a Jam. *Cuando juega fútbol, sus pantuflas tienen tacos y una mirada enojada. *Cuddles murió en todos los episodios de la primera y segunda temporada en los que apareció. *Cuddles fue el primero en morir en los HTF Break. *Cuddles es el personaje jugable en la aplicación de IPhone, Slap Happy. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 28%. *En la serie de TV es de 22.5%. *Los únicos personajes principales que aún no han matado a Cuddles son Handy, Cub, Russell y Lammy. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy, Cro-Marmot y The Mole aparecen en todos sus roles protagónicos. *La introducción de Cuddles durante la primera temporada es similar a la de Petunia durante la misma temporada. *Él murió en todos los Kringles en los que apareció. *Su influencia en Mondo Media es tan alta que ha llegado a aparecer en otras series, como en "DJ in PJ's", donde aparece un peluche de él, o en "Gundarr", donde aparece un tótem con las formas de él, Lifty, Handy y Lumpy. *Él es el que dijo más palabras de forma entendible, por ejemplo, en The Wrong Side of the Tracks dice "C'mon" y "C'mon it's not gonna kill ya!" (Vamos, ¡no va a matarte!). En Blast from the Past dice "Oh My God, Im gonna die! Not this old death again!" (Oh, dios mío, ¡voy a morir! ¡No esta antigua muerte otra vez!) *La mayoría de las veces que Flippy comete un acto de asesinato o violencia frente a él, parece no reaccionar o simplemente asustarse y quedarse horrorizado, pero no hacer nada, como en Party Animal. Mientras Flippy asesinaba, él se asustó y no corrió, por lo que dejó que lo ahorcara. Luego, en Flippin' Burgers, cuando Flippy tira la mesa hacia arriba, él sigue bebiendo su gaseosa en vez de salir corriendo. *Cuddles significa "abrazos" en inglés. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Amarillos Categoría:Conejos